Follow Me
by wwechic1619
Summary: How long can two people betray the ones they hold closest? O/S A/U


**I know, I know, the last thing I should be doing is a o/s instead of working on my other stories. I may change this into more, but for now it's staying a o/s and you are free to use your imagination to continue it. Yes I do realize this has been done before, but feel free to love/hate Jasper and Bella in this one.**

**Just some background; Bella was turned vamp after the honeymoon, no crazy pregnancy, no Volturi after them. This will take place 2ish years after she turned.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight franchise.**

**Bella**

I don't know when everything started, when we decided to betray everyone. I think it happened with my bliss of being immortal. He was drawn to me, like a bee to sweet honeysuckle.

We started spending time together, a lot of time. I was mildly annoyed at first because it felt like he was trying to babysit me but after a time it became more. It became everything

It started innocently enough, hunting together, reading in his study, taking trips into town together because he could monitor me better than the others. Then it shifted, the fact that he could feel how I felt about him made it that much more intense.

/

_The first less innocent touch was in town; it was our turn to grocery shop for the family and then take it to the homeless. We were strolling through the local store in East Hartford, Connecticut, our current hometown, when I felt Jasper stiffen beside me. He swiftly wrapped his arm securely around my waist and pulling me impossibly close to him. I knew that he was responding to the feelings lust aimed towards me, but his possessiveness and the way I was pushed up against him brought something out in me. I tried to brush it off though, giggling at his behavior and glancing back at him._

"_Why Jasper, if I didn't know any better I would say you are worried about the young gentlemen around us," I quirked a brow at him as his face broke out in smoldering smirk._

"_I don't know how Edward does it, hearing everyone's thoughts, you would be the cause of many a massacre," I turned fully in his arms, trapping myself between his body and the front of the cart. His hands brushed down to my hips._

"_I think he just ignores it, I don't think it bothers him that much," I grimaced. Actually we didn't go out too often together now that I was immortal but the few times we did he didn't seem too extra possessive. It should have seemed odd to me then that I was stuck with Jasper more than my own husband, but at the time I was too concerned with Jasper's hands and what they would do just a tad lower and moved just a few inches to the middle of my body…_

"_Well forgive me Mrs. Cullen, I just want to make sure the boys know you're taken," it should have felt wrong hearing him say my married name in his Texas twang but it didn't. I could only feel the exact spot and pressure of where his hands still were. I couldn't get the images of the things we could be doing in this grocery store out of my mind._

_The whispers from across the grocery store about our suspicious stance caused us to separate quickly. The last thing we needed was rumors getting spread about us in town. We left quickly after our encounter, but they just got more intense as time went on. _

_The first time we kissed was intense and ended up becoming so much more._

_We had just hunted together, which is by far one of my favorite things. Except for spending time with my husband, of course. _

_We had hunted moose that night, the moon shone bright in the fall sky. We were alone again. Alice and Edward were gone for the week scouting new homes with Esme and Carlisle. I was still only a little over a year old in my vampire life so I didn't trust myself with flying although I was doing pretty well. _

_I pulled the last bit of blood from my moose. I was still messier then I wanted, but luckily Alice wasn't around to dress me so I was wearing a tan camisole and a dark brown skirt with my feet bare. I just stood up when I saw him. He was shirtless, his skin shone in the moonlight. I gasped when he turned towards me._

"_Bella, you're still a messy eater," he chuckled. His timber was deep and sensual causing a shudder to release itself in my body._

"_Well, I didn't have a very good teacher," I simpered at him, walking closer. We were fearless with our flirting lately after the grocery store incident and was constantly fantasizing about him. It was so wrong, but so delicious._

_He kept walking until he reached me. _

"_I guess we'll just have to clean you up then," he grasped my waist, pulling me flush against his body. _

_I let out a gasp as he slowly darted his tongue to my neck where blood from my meal had spilt. He licked higher, until he reached the side of my mouth, placing a kiss on the corner of my lips. The fire ignited in me at the feeling of his tongue and lips. I curled my hands around his bare back, reaching one up to twine in his golden curls. He purred and the tension was finally released as we kissed. It was desperate, aching, and beautiful. The flames licked higher as he shifted his hands from my waist to my ass, pulling me up so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. _

_We became feral then as he pushed the length of my skirt up, ripping my panties. I trailed my hands to his pants, unbuckling and pushing until I freed his sex. He pushed into me quickly and aggressively and I cried into the dark sky. We didn't hold back as we made love in the night, letting the wilderness consume us as much as each other. When we finally reached our peak it was earth shattering. Nothing had ever felt as good as that. I couldn't think of anything, much less our spouses at that very moment. _

_We made love until we were forced to go back to the house and clean up. I hated separating from him to cover the lie. I hated the feeling of washing him from my body in the shower. I let my vampire mind find the next time we would be able to get together and was relieved that we would only have to wait a few days before we could be together again. If only Rosalie and Emmett had went along with the others._

_That night we tipped over the knives edge. We could never go back or ever change what had happened between us, and I found that I had no urge to. _

_As the days and months went on I was very thankful for my shield; it allowed me to block Alice from seeing us, and his feelings from leaking out. It was tiring though and I needed to feed almost as much as a newborn. I know Edward was starting to become suspicious but I couldn't stop. I was addicted._

_/_

His finger traced up my leg slowly, torturing me and making me wet in anticipation. I leaned over him, kissing the scars from those who had tried to break him. He moaned and grasped my hair, winding his fingers around and around until I was locked in his grasp.

I couldn't think about what we were supposed to be doing at that moment. I was too consumed.

We signed up for a class together in the beginning of the year under the guise that Jasper both enjoyed the subject and could detect my feelings better. Everyone said they believed us, but I wasn't sure. I was in too deep now to give another thought to it anyway. We only went to our class once a month to catch up and get assignments, the rest of the time we would spend together in the woods far from prying eyes.

I would never tire of making love to him, often our rendezvous were not nearly as extensive as I would like. We were lucky enough to go hunting during our time together and then wash in a stream after so our scent wouldn't travel.

I felt off today, something wasn't quite right today. We had just finished making love and were washing each other in the stream when I heard it; the cracking of branches and the whispering of vampire feet. We leapt out quickly, dressing as fast as possible but it wasn't fast enough.

"Jasper!"

"Bella!" The bells and chimes usually soothed me, but I could hear the shock and anger directed at us. I couldn't imagine how bad Jasper felt.

"Hello," I whispered meekly. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"What in the bloody hell is going on here? How long has this been going on?" How long since I discovered I was in love with Jasper and not my husband, or how long I've been fucking his brother-in-law?

Jesus, I was a raving bitch. The worst part was that I wasn't sure if I was just something on the side for Jasper or if he felt the same way. Jasper must have been thinking something similar about Edward's questions because he flew at him a moment later.

It was a train wreck. Alice was in my face screaming at me and the guys were tumbling around wrecking the forest. I tuned Alice out, she always was annoying. I would much rather spend time with Emmett. I wasn't much of a sister girl.

I was trying to keep track of the fight next to me. I had an odd feeling though that Edward wasn't fighting _for_ me he was fighting something else entirely. They were pretty evenly matched with Edward's mind reading and Jaspers fighting finesse. I was getting tired of it all. I just wanted a divorce and Jasper beneath me every night.

"STOP!" Everyone's jaws dropped and they ceased what they were doing. I've never been one to really say what's on my mind, but it was time to color outside of the lines.

"Edward, I want a divorce," the words echoed in the woods. Dramatic Alice gasped next to me.

"What?" It was Jasper who asked the question, looking at me in shock.

"Jasper, I'm in love with you. I know that you may not feel the same but can't stay married to Edward. So Edward, I want a divorce and I'm moving out."

I feel a teeny pin prick of guilt at the look on Edward's face but the gorgeous smile gracing Jasper eclipses it instantly.

"I won't fight for someone sleeping with my brother, someone who I thought I knew, who I thought I loved. I'll ship your things wherever you want and give you what you came into this marriage with," his voice is quiet and piercing.

"Jasper? Are you staying with the family bicycle or coming back with me?" I felt my jaw metaphorically pop open at her words. Guess I wasn't the only bitch in the family.

"I need time. I'm sorry Alice, Bella. I can't decide this right now," he looks ashamed by his indecision. I in contrast feel cold and empty.

"Fine," I whisper the same time Alice says

"Of course."

Guess I'll try this thing out on my own. I guess karma had my number.

I left the scene of the crime and drifted to find Garrett. The one nomad I knew wasn't too close to any of the Cullens enough to pick sides. I wished I could have gone to Peter and Charlotte but I wasn't about to take it away from Jasper if he should need it.

/

"Mail for you, Birdie," Garrett informed me. I could smell the scent on the envelope and sprinted to retrieve it.

"Must be excited," he quirked at me. I barely graced him with a smile before dashing up a tree to rip open the letter. I felt like the months he kept me waiting were infinitely slow in my immortal state but I tried to find things to occupy me.

_Sweetheart,_

_I am unsure if you decided to wait for me to decide, but know that I have not and will not stop thinking of you. If you have moved on I understand and would not want anything else but your happiness, but if you have indeed waited for the jerk also known as your lover I want you to know that I am on my way to you._

_J_

That's all? I flipped the paper over to see if there was more. Then I heard the rustling speeding towards me and felt my stone heart skip. It couldn't be.

I held my breath as he leapt at me and flipped me on my back, peppering my face with kisses.

"God, I love you baby. I'm sorry I'm so fucking stupid. Forgive me?" He managed to say in between kisses.

The smile on my face could have moved mountains.

"Always," I whispered.


End file.
